1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a juice blender and, more particularly, to a juice blender in which a rotor is dynamically balanced and so rotates smoothly.
2. Description of Related Art
A juice blender is an electrically-operated device for extracting juice from fruits or vegetables. Such a device includes a container to hold the juicy food, and a rotor provided with a pair of blades to cut or beat the food.
Typically, the two blades are arranged one above another in a diametrically opposite way. This arrangement of the blades facilitates the cutting or beating of the food, but brings about an inertial moment, which causes the rotor to vibrate and not to rotate smoothly. As a result, the device will soon be damaged, particularly if no food is in the container.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a juice blender to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problem.
The object of the present invention is to provide a juice blender in which a rotor is dynamically balanced and rotates smoothly.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.